Infomercial
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: Just a silly story about Nick watching TV with other Ace Attorney characters, when suddenly an Infomercial comes on some product the other character falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Infomercial**

The TV blared as Nick suddenly awoke from his nap on the couch. Looking for the cause of his awakening, he scanned the room and saw Maya bouncing up and down, yelling his name.

_There goes my peaceful afternoon, _he thought.

Suddenly, Maya ran out of the room, and Nick decided to take the opportunity to see what all the fuss was about. Looking at the TV, he saw there was a cheesy commercial about some new Steel Samurai Collectors Addition Ultra-rare new merchandise. The theme song played noisily in the background while kids traded cards, hung up posters, put the movies in DVD players, and even started fighting with Samurai Spears.

Just when he thinking about how violent that was for kids, Maya burst back into the room angrily. Huffing and puffing, she exclaimed, "Nick, where is it!"

"Where is what?!" He yelled back, confused.

"Do I have to spell it out? Your wallet of course!"

"Why would you need my wallet?" he asked, suspicious of her antics.

_Oh, _he though. _She wants the samurai stuff. _

Realizing what a blow this would be to his meager salary, Nick rushed to find his wallet before she could. Running the bathroom, and opening the bottom left cabinet, he quickly grabbed his always-empty wallet. Sighing in relief as he plopped back on the couch, Nick noticed that Maya had left again. _Must still be searching for my wallet, _he thought smugly.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a "Oompf!", and was tackled to the ground. Pinned on the floor by none other than his assistant, Nick struggled to retrieve his wallet. Sadly, his efforts were futile, as the wallet was pried from his hands and Maya dashed out the door. Getting up to follow her, he realized she had probably already hidden and was calling for an order of everything they had in stock.

_Well, _he thought sadly, _there goes my lunch for the next few days. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! New chapters will be up soon with other characters. Huge, mega thanks to 6GunSally and ghostfacekiller39 for the wonderful reviews! :D They are like candy:) Hope everyone reading enjoyed!:D:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Infomercial**

**Chapter 2**

Babysitting Pearls was usually a fairly easy job. All you had to do was feed her and she could usually entertain herself. But today, Nick was having a fair amount of trouble keeping her under control. She reminded him of Maya, as she was bouncing up and down to the TV commercial.

Displayed on the screen was a vial filled with some unknown, pink, bubbly substance. Cheesy music played in the background while the scenes shifted between different couples in different romantic scenes, dinner, the sunset, all the clichés. The spokespersons voice suddenly blared, claiming the "potion" could make any two people fall in love. _I think I can already see where this is going... _thought Nick hopelessly.

After the commercial ended and Pearls had quickly written down the number for the Love Potion, she got the dreamy look in her eyes and began to fantasize about the couple.

"Oh Mr. Nick! If you and Mystic Maya drank the potion, you could be in love _forever!_ So someday, even if Mystic Maya somehow got kidnapped by an evil King, you could come rescue her! You'd mount your trusty white steed, put on your shiny metal armor, and travel miles and miles to the castle where she was being held! And then, you'd storm in and demand to see your love! Oh, it would be so beautiful! Fighting the evil king for your one and only true love, and miraculously defeating him, and rescuing Mystic Maya!"

_Wow, _Nick thought, _she's gone on so long she's beginning to sound like Oldbag. _

After finally deciding on how her fairy tale would end, Pearl piped back up to finish the story.

"Then, after rescuing Mystic Maya, you would hold her gently and kiss her in the sunse-"

"HOLD IT! Errr... that is...well...uh..." Nick floundered.

_Maybe if I just get her the potion kit she'll stop matchmaking us so much, _Nick thought, suffering from defeat.

"Alright Pearls, give me the number. I'll get you the kit..."

"YAAYYY!"

And with that, Pearl bounded out of the room to collect the number, as well as the wallet and the phone of Mr. Nick, certain that her plan would work.

* * *

Well, how was that? I had no idea how to end that... well, anyways, I think next will be Larry or Edgeworth. If you have any characters you'd specifically like me to do, please PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Infomercial**

**Chapter 3**

A shrill, jarring noise awoke Nick from his peaceful dreams. Groaning, he turned over facing the small nightstand by his bed. After a few tries, he finally managed to find his cellphone, the cause of the painfully annoying Steel Samurai theme song. "Hello?", he answered sleepily.

"Nick, you gotta help me!", wailed a sobbing Larry.

_Why are we even friends, _Nick thought hopelessly, before answering him.

"What can I do for you, Larry?"

"I need 50 dollars! Please Nick, this is what best friends do for each other!"

"What?! No! Why should I-"

Nick clamped his hand over his mouth. He asked 'why'. By asking 'why', he was sure to get an explanation. Said explanation was sure to consist of tears, whining, begging, complaining, and everything else that no one wanted to hear at three in the morning.

Opening his mouth in an attempt to fix his deadly mistake, Nick was furiously cut off by Larry's tale of woe.

"Why do I need the money? For my darling Franziska!", he whined. "Franziska, Nick. Franziska! See, I was watching TV when all of a sudden this commercial came on, advertising something they called a 'Babe Magnet'! They said if you buy it and keep it in your pocket all the babes will fall hopelessly in love with you!"

"Larry, I seriously doubt that it will work. If you want it so bad, just buy it with your own money."

"But Niccckkkkk! I'm broke! I spent it all on Linda! And then she went and cheated on me, in my own place! Now I don't have any money for the babe I _really _love... so you gotta help me!"

"I'm sorry Larry, I really can't... I just don't ha-"

"Oh, I see how it is Nick! After all those times I gave you rock solid testimony, you still won't help me! You hate me don't you! I bet you'll buy one of those babe magnets just for yourself and steal my Franziska from me just to see me cry! How could you Nick, I thought we were fri-"

"SHUT UP LARRY!", Nick yelled-almost screamed-into the phone. After regaining his composure, he resumed speaking. "Larry, if you just shut up, I'll buy you that stupid babe magnet, okay?"

Before he even spoke, you could actually hear Larry's extreme joy.

"Oh Nick, you're the best friend ever! I'll make it up to you, I swear! Ever since that day in fourth grade I just knew we would be best friends forever..."

Larry had continued to blab for so long that Nick had eventually managed to fall asleep. Although, he was awakened promptly when the sun rose by his cellphone-again. After promising Larry that he would order it right after he hung up, Nick concluded that he would have to take at least 3 cases to avoid complete bankruptcy.

* * *

Yeah, this one was a little different, since they weren't actually watching TV together, but oh well. Hope this turned out okay, I actually has a lot of trouble writing this! Thanks again for all the positive reviews, and don't forget to request any characters you want me to do. Next chapter will probably be Edgeworth, so, yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Infomercial**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Just a warning, this chapter is kinda Miles/Phoenix (as in they live together) , but there's no gushy love stuff. Still sticks to the story idea. And, I have forgotten to do disclaimers (please don't sue me Capcom!), so yeah. Consider this disclaimed. Now to the story!

* * *

It was just another peaceful day, Nick was on the couch watching TV and Miles was next to him reading an ancient, dusty law-book. The sun was shining, the weather was pleasant (it _was _California, after all), and both of them had just finished their cases earlier in the day.

Miles suddenly tore his eyes up from his book. He would never say it aloud, but he was as big of a fan of the Pink Princess as Oldbag was a fan of him. On the screen, an intense battle had just began. As always, the Pink Princess won just at the last second, saving Neo Olde Tokyo. The show went to commercial, and Miles returned his eyes to the book.

Tuning out the noise, Nick began mindlessly looking around the room. He looked outside, watching Pess run around, barking at nothing in particular. A glance towards the kitchen told him that the chicken would be done in about in hour. Nothing was out-of-place until he looked back at Edgeworth.

Even though the show was on commercial, Miles's eyes were strangely glued to the TV screen. Turning to see what the big deal was, he was met with some classy, posh looking people dressed in ridiculous clothing drinking tea. It seemed to be a commercial for a fancy tea set. Watching more, the tea set was also advertised to keep the tea warm, as it had heating devices inside of the cup.

Suddenly, Nick felt a hand tightly grip his upper arm. "Phoenix, I believe this would greatly improve both of our businesses on many levels", Miles started. "Statistics have shown that customers, especially those in need of a lawyer, prefer those who offer tea. Also, it has been scientifically proven that while drinking tea, people are more likely to tell the truth."

After sighing at the awkwardness and forced casualty that Miles was creating, Nick responded.

"Miles, it's fine. I thought you were done with forging evidence.".

Nick smiled at his own joke, but seeing how uncomfortable Miles was pushed him to move on.

"Alright, sorry, I'll go get the phone."

* * *

**One week later**

The tea set had arrived earlier that day, and seeing Miles's face uncharacteristically light up with a ginormous grin, had completely made Nick's day. They sat on the patio eating dinner, drinking tea, and watching Pess play in the backyard.

A loud, crashing noise erupted, causing the pair to look at each other. The noise continued, causing Nick, Miles, and even Pess, to hold still, listening. Suddenly, the crashing stopped, and out called a voice.

"Edgey-poo!"

Flustered and terrified, the two men quickly tried to think of an escape, but it was too late. Oldbag was already in their backyard, charging towards Miles. Without thinking, Nick grabbed his new teacup and threw it at her face. She yelped in pain, giving them enough time to grab Pess and run inside. They quickly locked all the doors, shut all the blinds, and turned off all the lights. They sat in silence for an hour before Oldbag gave up and left.

After sighing in relief, a smirk appeared on Miles's face.

"See Phoenix, I told you the tea set would be beneficial."

* * *

Well, that turned out interesting. I just couldn't resist adding Oldbag in there. Hope you liked! I know for sure I'll be doing Franziska and Godot, maybe I'll try Gumshoe. There will also be two suprise flashback chapters, but I can't tell you anymore because they are a suprise. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Infomercial**

**Chapter 3**

Calm weather, cloudy sky, and lots of paperwork made for a very average day for one Phoenix Wright. Grabbing the necessary files, he left his office and began the journey to the Prosecutors Office. Nick had to discuss some of the latest evidence with Franziska, as well as give her the appropriate files. The case wasn't too complicated, so Nick took his time getting there, watching the autumn leaves drift in the breeze and whistling a merry tune.

After about twenty minutes, Nick arrived and went up to Franziska's office. It was relatively late, but knowing the young prodigy, she always worked well beyond the standard nine to five. After knocking politely on the door, he twisted the handle and poked his head inside. Everything looked the same as it did the last time he was here, neat stacks of paperwork, a full and alphabetically ordered bookshelf, and everything clean as could be.

The only surprising thing about all this was that Franziska did not greet, or even acknowledge his presence. She seemed extremely interesting in looking at the wall. Walking completely in the office, he noticed that she was absorbed in the TV she had in her office. _Why does she even need a TV, _Nick thought while rolling his eyes.

"Franziska, I'm here with the files."

Whipping her head around, she whipped him with an even stronger force that usual, while yelling, "Shut your foolishly foolish mouth, you foolhardy foolish fool!"

_Even harsher that usual, _Nick thought bitterly. Once the aching in his face subsided, Nick clumsily made it back to his feet. Franziska had resumed her place watching the TV with an intense focus. Wondering what was so interesting, he looked over and noticed an infomercial was playing, advertising about supreme pain and suffering, the ultimate agony. The product was then introduced, showcasing an all-leather whip-reaching ten feet long-with a taser in the handle.

'Oh god' was the only thing running through Nick's mind.

The commercial ended, and hoping he might be able to change the subject, Nick brought up the files he originally came here for.

"So, Franziska, about the files..."

"Silence you foolish fool!"

Franziska's yelling instantly transformed into an intense whipping session, where she put every ounce of strength she had into whipping Nick's face. Curling into a protective ball with his hands over his face, Nick settled in to wait out her wrath. After about five minutes, the whipping suddenly stopped, but was replaced with Franziska's muttering.

"If only I had that amazing whip, I could dispose of this inferior _string_ and really inflict some pain onto this foolishly foolhardy foolish fool. What I wouldn't do for a taser right now..."

She paused to think for a minute, then resumed her speech.

"Since I don't have a superior whip, or a taser, I shall just have to unleash my anger onto you, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

And that was exactly what she did.

Whipping him with even more force that before, she practically defied the laws of physics by how hard she hit him. Even though he was curled in his protective ball, looking even more like a hedgehog than he did before, Nick knew that this could land him in the hospital if he didn't escape. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and began to throw money at Franziska.

"Here, Franziska, take this and go buy the whip!"

The pain stopped, as Franziska began to collect the money. She then headed over to the phone, but Nick had already ran out of the office. He was huffing and puffing to get out of there, despite the agony he had just been in. Once he was out of the office, a single thought ran through his mind.

_I hope Gumshoe forgives me._

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done! I was worried that I wouldn't have one up today, since I was busy, but yeah, here you go. Are the chapters too short? Well, please leave reviews! They taste like nutella, but better, if that's even possible. Well, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Informercial**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Um, just a warning, this has a spoiler for Trials and Tribulations, so if you haven't finished Case 5, read at your own risk. Oh yeah, I don't own these characters, Capcom does. Sorry if this one isn't my best, it was hard for me to get Godot in character. Also, this chapter is dedicated to AA Addict, who convinced me to do this chapter and gave me a much better scenario then my original! Thanks pal! Ok, now to the story...

* * *

The office phone began to ring, startling Nick, who was engrossed in his paper work. Rushing to pick it up, he grabbed it just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello, Wright and Co. Law Offices, Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Oh, Mr. Wright! You have to *sniffle* help me! WAHHHHHHHH!", sobbed the caller.

"Whoa, calm down. Now what can I do for you?"

"I've been *sniffle* arrested, and they only *sniffle* gave me one phone call! I *sniffle* needed a lawyer, and you *sniffle* defended my brother, Ron *sniffle* DeLite, so I thought I'd *sniffle* call you. Can you please *sniffle* come down to the detention center?"

The potential client seemed so upset, Nick couldn't bear to turn them down. Also, Ron would probably kill him if he didn't.

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Oh, *sniffle* thanks you!"

* * *

After the phone call, Nick grabbed his briefcase, wallet for taxi fare, and Maya and Pearl. Yes, he did actually grab them, as they were so absorbed in the new Pink Princess episode they were watching. Once they all made it to the Detention Center, Maya immediately announced, "Nick, I have to use the little girl's room!"

So, after a short argument, Maya and Pearl went to the bathroom, while Phoenix went to find his client. Walking down the rows of cells, one made him stop short in his tracks. It wasn't so much the cell, itself, but the person inside it. Before he could lose his confidence, he yelled, "M-Mr. Armando!"

The ex-defense attorney/ex-prosecutor turned his masked head to see one Phoenix Wright standing outside of his cell. "Well, Mr. Wright, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Um, yeah it...has...umm, how have you been, uh, doing?", Nick asked awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

"It's actually been quite good, the coffee here's almost as bitter as my own!", Diego responded, with a chuckle.

The awkward chatter came much easier after that, but Nick eventually had to leave to meet his client. Promising that he would come back after he was done, he went off to meet Ron's older brother.

* * *

After meeting Harry DeLite, Nick came back as promised. The girls still weren't with him, as they went off to raid the vending machine. When he reached Diego's cell, Nick noticed that he was very interested in something. Looking, he saw that he was watching an old, small TV in the corner of the cell. It was in black and white, but Nick could still make out the picture of coffee cup on the tiny screen.

"The all-new, super innovative, self concocting coffee cup!"

"This mug is so hi-tech, that it brews its own coffee! You can either put in your own beans, or pick one of the pre-selected choices!"

"There's even a grinder on the bottom!'

"It's your one-stop coffee machine!"

"Order now! For only $49.99! Comes in every color but red!"

"Drink coffee, because you can sleep when you're dead!"

The commercial ended, and the spell was broken, causing Diego to turn back around, face to face with Nick.

"Ha...! Too bad the beans have run out, only for the bitter coffee to drip slowly down to pitcher to be cornered."

Even though he was in prison, he was still the same coffee loving Diego Armando.

He added to his metaphor, "But the trapped bitterness can be made sweeter by someone adding sugar from a packet."

Diego was now looking expectantly at Nick, but the latter was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do.

"Uh...could you elaborate your Coffeenese for me, please?"

Suddenly, Maya and Pearls came crashing in, and the older Fey spoke up.

"Nick, that means he wants you to buy the coffee mug for him, because he can't himself."

Diego shifted to look at the floor. Nick wondered how they could have heard the conversation. Maya reached for Nick's wallet.

"Alright, Mr. Armando. It's the least I can do." Nick then began to reach for his wallet as well, but found it to be missing. Maya held it up and gave him a sheepish grin. Taking out his almost worthless credit card, he called the company and ordered one of their mugs. Pearls kept insisting that he should get one for Maya too, but her older cousin claimed she didn't like coffee. After promising to bring it to him when it arrived, and Maya and Pearls giving their long goodbyes, the three left to investigate the crime scene, feeling happy they could bring joy to Mr. Armando's life.

* * *

So, was it ok? There will only be two more chapters, both being surprise flashback chapters! :D Sorry for not updating yesterday, Fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me do some stuff. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Until next time! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Infomercial**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ok, so, again, if you haven't played T&T, you might wanna skip this chapter. Also, note, it's Dahlia, **not** Iris, even though it technically should be Iris. Just deal with it. And Capcom owns these characters, not me. Oh, and the play lines Nick is practicing are original, I own those.

* * *

Phoenix Wright, or as he was now called, 'Feenie', was alone in his dorm room, reciting the lines for his next play. His roommates were out, so he was able to practice without any distractions. This was his fourth hour practicing, as Feenie was determined to get them right. This time he had been entrusted with more than just a minor character, his director had given him the role of the hero's sidekick.

The play was about a knight who had to rescue a princess. But when the prince arrives, he is met with not a princess, but another prince! So they team up to rescue the princess, but when they get to the new castle, she isn't there! The first prince hires a side-kick (Feenie) to track her. The newly hired side-kick leads the way, and the three arrive at the next castle, only for there to be no castle! Deciding to ditch the princess, the three end up building a house and living together.

"I will watch the sky, search the dirt, for any signs of the missing princess!" Feenie announced boldly.

"Sir, everything leads to the castle of Skord, I am confident that she will be there."

"The weather may rain, storm, the beasts may try to-"

Feenie was startled out of his dramatic readings by someone knocking on the door. Opening it, he was delighted to see his darling Dollie standing there timidly.

"Hi, Feenie...I was wondering if you were busy...'

"Oh Dollie, I always have time for you!"

Joyfully letting her in, he sat down at the table, grinning hugely at her, content to just be in the same room as girlfriend. He suddenly got up and went to hug a standing Dollie from behind, and nuzzled her neck.

Blushing, Dahlia was surprised at how much affection he had gained towards Iris. She knew she was in over her head replacing her sister for a day, but there was no turning back now. Remembering the bottle was of utmost importance, Dahlia regained her composure.

Feenie was still nuzzling her neck, then suddenly whispered in her ear, "I love you Dollie."

Knowing she had to play along, Dahlia responded.

"I love you too, Feenie."

Then Feenie grabbed her hand, and let her to couch, turned a movie, sat down, and pulled her down on the couch as well. Quickly resuming the cuddling, he put his arm around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he asked shyly, "Dollie, if you don't mind... do you think you could make me one of your delicious omelets?"

_Crap, _Dahlia thought,_ I don't know how to make omelets... there's got to be a way out of this._

"Let's wait until after the movies over, I want to keep snuggling with you." Dahlia replied, almost choking over the words. Feenie replied with something, probably drenched with sweetness, but Dahlia didn't even hear him. The movie had went to commercial, and the screen displayed many colorful vials, advertising a chemical kit.

"Make your own reactions, potions, or even poisons!"

The word 'poison' had caught Dahlia's attention. A genius plan suddenly formulated into her mind. She could slip the poison into some medicine, so he would die, but there was no way for her to be framed. And this chemical kit was the key to the plan.

She purposely remembered the number, and when the movie ended, she also remembered her promise to make Feenie an omelette. _Crap,_ she thought. An idea popped into her head, so she decided to go for it.

"Feenie, instead of another one of my old omelets, why don't we get some ice cream?"

"Oh, what a wonderful idea Dollie! I actually have some here, wait just a minute!"

He rushed to the other room, eager to please his girlfriend. About a minute later, he came back with two bowls of vanilla ice cream, complete with chocolate sauce and a cherry on top.

"Thank you so much, darling." The words were getting harder and harder to speak. But now that he was distracted, it was the perfect time to ask for the chemical kit. She would've gotten it herself, but she had no money, since the kidnapping/ransom plan failed.

"Feenie, dear, do you think you could do one more thing for me, please?"

"Of course! You name it, and I'll do it!"

"Do you think you could order this for me?"

She wrote down the number, and he immediately rushed back to the kitchen to buy her the kit. Dahlia laughed evilly and silently at how he was helping his own death.

_Oh, the irony..._she thought with a cruel joy.

* * *

First of the flashback chapters! Oh, silly Feenie. So, only one more chapter! So sad! Anyways, till then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Infomercial **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Okay, so I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter! It's been really fun writing this, and I'll still be writing more stories. I just want to thank everyone very much for all of the view and reviews! Now, I give to you, the finale of Infomercial!

* * *

**2001**

Phoenix Wright walked along one of the neighborhood streets, on the way to his house. He had just met up with his new best friends, Larry and Miles. A large part of their time together that day had been Miles talking about the law and Defense Attorneys. After the class trial where Miles and Larry bravely stood up for him, Phoenix had also taken a large interest in law.

Miles had proclaimed a great many times about how he was going to be a Defense Attorney, and now Phoenix was also starting to become convinced as well. He wanted to help others how Miles and Larry helped him, and being a Defense Attorney seemed to be the best way. Also, yelling at others while saving people's lives, could it get any cooler?

Realizing he had already arrived at his house, Phoenix bent down and retrieved the key from under the mat. He unlocked the door, set his backpack down, and went to the living room to watch TV. Phoenix was watching his favorite show, The Steel Samurai, and just as The Evil Magistrate was about to stab him, the cartoon went to commercial. Lots of boring stuff rolled by, like insurance adds, car dealership adds, and diet plans. After one commercial about a pill that was supposed to help you lose ten pounds in four days, a video game commercial came on.

Sitting up a little straighter in his seat on the couch, Phoenix stared at the screen. He absolutely _loved_ video games. Intense music began to play, and a man suddenly appeared on the screen, pointing his finger. He was wearing a reddish suit, and had longish gray hair. He yelled "Objection!", and the scene shifted.

Now he had a magnifying glass, and was investigating a hotel room. There was evidence everywhere, and a chalk line showing where the body was. After heavily clearing his throat, he started speaking, "I'm Marvin Grossberg, Ace Attorney. Have you ever thought about being a Defense Attorney?"

Phoenix nodded his head vigorously, even though the man on the TV screen couldn't hear him.

"Investigate the crime scene, defend the innocent, defeat the evil Prosecutors!"

"It's the most thrilling game you'll ever play!"

Now the man was gone, and another mans voice began speaking. The screen began to display pictures of the game, all extremely intriguing to Phoenix.

"Play as Marvin Grossberg, an Ace Defense Attorney, while fighting the evil Prosecutor Manfred VonKarma! Your partner, Mia Fey, is also a great help, along with all the other friends you make along the way. Battle in the courtroom to defend the innocent!"

Although the interesting part of the commercial was over, Phoenix still waited for the price to be listed. Once it was, he rushed to his room to see how much money he actually had. Smashing his piggy bank, he was devastated to find he only had $5.43, and he need $14.99!

Just as Phoenix's pouting session began, his Mom came home from work. "Mom, MOOOMMMMM!", he called. Once he found her, gave her a big bear hug, and asked in his sweetest voice, "Mom, can I pleeaaase have ten dollars?"

"Honey, why do you need the money?"

"Well, there's this new video game I saw, and I really want to get it..."

"Sweetie, don't you think you have enough of those?"

"But Mom! This one's different! In this one, you get to be a lawyer! You travel around with your partner, gathering evidence, and then you defend the innocent in court!"

Phoenix's Mom pondered for a moment, perplexed that her son would be interested in something so different from the kind of games he usually wanted. She knew her son was inspired by the way his new friends had defended him in class, and when she saw the look in his eyes, she also knew this was something he really wanted. Deciding she would give him the money, she spoke up again.

"Alright, Phoenix. I can get you the game. But do you think you could wash the dishes and make your bed?"

Before the even finished the word 'bed', he already rushed out of the room to please his mother, ecstatic that she agreed to his request.

Still standing in the doorway, Phoenix's Mom remembered the smile on her son's face as he rushed out of the room. 'Maybe he really _will_ become a Defense Attorney someday...', she thought, smiling as well.

* * *

Well, there you go! Shocking twist, huh? Hopefully his Mom's wallet isn't as empty as Nick's is... Well, this was a really fun story to write, and I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter's a little late... Soon I'll begin my next story, so, until then!


End file.
